


Birthday Spankings

by DNash (MonkeyBard)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/DNash
Summary: Stephanie's birthday. Stephanie/Bonnie. Set in Log Rhythms universe.  (01/28/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you: To my beta JennyB  
> Timing: 29 March 2153 - Immediately preceeding Log 2:27  
> Notes on the text: Even those who enjoy femslash may not enjoy my choice of vocabulary. If it's any consolation to these folks, I don't like the word "panties", but I used it again anyway.  
> Very mild BDSM.

* * *

Stephanie knew her lover had something special planned for the evening, but despite all her flirting and finagling she'd been unable to find out what it was. As she stepped from the gym into the adjacent locker room, she took stock of the little information she'd gleaned. All she knew for certain was that Bonnie had asked Liz to spend the night with Travis so they could have the cabin to themselves. Stephanie smiled a sly and slightly silly smile, causing the crewman she passed as she headed to the shower room to give her a dubious glance before nervously looking away. She didn't care. _Let him think whatever he wants,_ she thought. _It's my birthday, and I'm looking forward to whatever celebrations the night brings._

In fact, not only was she looking forward, she was planning ahead. She had added twenty minutes and several particularly convoluted poses to her yoga workout that evening. Stephanie wanted to be prepared for anything-and anything was a distinct possibility with her creative and unpredictable lover.

She showered quickly, anxious to get to her date.

There was a surprise waiting for her when she returned to her cabin to dress for dinner. Arranged neatly on her bunk were a hand-written note and a small box. She tossed her damp towel and workout gear into the laundry, and picked up the note. Reading it, she smiled in bemusement.

 _Whatever you wear, wear these._ There was no signature, but she recognized Bonnie's handwriting.

Stephanie gave the box a doubtful look. _Earrings?_ she wondered. She couldn't think what else was small enough to fit in it and still be considered in the plural. Absently tucking the note into the pocket of her robe, she picked up the box and opened it. Her puzzled smile became lascivious. _Not earrings._

Making certain to wear the gifts Bonnie had left for her, Stephanie dressed without delay. She chose the burgundy velvet top her texture-loving partner so adored and her favorite pair of low-slung jeans. She slipped her bare feet into the only pair of sexy shoes she'd brought on the mission, and then surveyed the result. _Not too bad,_ she thought, pleased. _Just dressy enough and definitely ready for a special occasion._

Deeming herself suitable to ravish or be ravished, she tidied up the cabin so it would be ready for their return. Just before she left, she put a Do Not Disturb order on both her comm and Bonnie's. _Never hurts to be prepared. And I don't want any pointless interruptions during dinner, either._

She and Bonnie had deliberately decided to dine late that night. With fewer people in the mess hall to disturb the mood, it was much easier to imagine they were alone.

As Stephanie walked to the mess hall to meet her date, she garnered more than a few curious and appreciative glances. She smiled secretively, feeling slightly naughty and knowing it affected her outward demeanor. _If they had any idea…_

Bonnie was already waiting for her. A table in the farthest corner of the mess hall had been staked out for the birthday dinner; a bud vase with two bright yellow daffodils stood at its center. Bonnie rose when she saw her lover enter the room, a smile gracing her face at the sight. She caught the looks a few of the bolder crewmembers tossed Stephanie's way, and her smile grew. _Yep,_ Bonnie thought. _And she's all mine._

"You look gorgeous," she said as Stephanie reached her. They kissed hello.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Stephanie looked her lover up and down appreciatively. Bonnie had forgone the forest green dress she usually wore for special occasions, and instead wore a deep purple silk top and black slacks that outlined her curves perfectly. The top's spaghetti straps showed off her smooth shoulders and collarbone. Stephanie fought the urge to nibble them. _Later,_ she promised herself.

"Have a seat. I took the liberty of selecting dinner," Bonnie said.

"You know what I like. I trust you." There was more to her meaning than just food, and the women smiled at one another in coy understanding.

As Stephanie sat, wriggling slightly to settle herself in her seat, Bonnie caught the eye of a steward who stood waiting for his cue. Immediately the young man approached carrying a tray with two plates of grilled halibut, rice pilaf, and salad, and two glasses of white wine-one dealcoholized, one not. He set them before the waiting women and made a swift and silent exit.

When he was gone, Stephanie leaned in a little. "How did you arrange for that?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Not with anything illicit or illegal, so you don't need to worry." Bonnie raised her glass and her lover followed suit, awaiting the toast. Before she gave one though, Bonnie paused. "Did you wear the presents I left for you?"

"Mm-hmm."

Bonnie's eyes danced. "Good. To birthdays spent together."

"To birthdays spent together," echoed Stephanie happily.

*****

Stephanie and Bonnie strolled arm-in-arm down the corridor. The blonde woman bit back a giggle as she caught a surreptitious look from a passing crewman. She brazenly cocked an eyebrow at the young man who looked quickly away and moved even more quickly along. She held her laughter until he was out of sight.

"You're being evil tonight," Bonnie commented, an appreciative gleam in her green eyes.

"I'm feeling naughty," admitted Stephanie. "It must show."

"It does."

"It's not everyday I wear what I'm wearing-and don't wear what I'm not wearing."

"If it was, we'd never get out of bed."

Stephanie laughed out loud. "I can think of far worse ways to spend the rest of my life."

They reached her cabin and went inside.

Almost before the door closed, Bonnie turned and faced Stephanie, a lustful gleam in her eyes. "I wanna see."

Stephanie knew what she meant, but decided to play a little. She smiled teasingly. "What do you want to see?"

Bonnie stepped closer, grabbed the belt loops at her lover's hips, and yanked Stephanie towards her until their bodies met. "You know," she almost snarled. She bared her teeth and nipped at the collar of Stephanie's velvet top. "I want to see it all, all at once."

"Oh do you?" Stephanie purred in Bonnie's ear.

"Uh-huh." Bonnie gave her hips a tight, quick squeeze before releasing her and pushing her towards the lav. "In there. I want to enjoy the full reveal this time."

"Yes, ma'am." Stephanie sauntered across the small room, her hips and bum swaying enticingly with every step.

"And leave the shoes on."

"As you wish."

Stephanie disappeared into the lav. While she was there, Bonnie locked the cabin door, and then went to her lover's locker and removed a few items she knew they would both want. She organized them within easy reach of the bed-on the shelf above its head-and then stood waiting at the far end of the room. She leaned against the computer desk, feigning nonchalance that did nothing to curb her heated anticipation.

The lav door slid open, and Bonnie's vagina tensed and grew wet at the sight. There Stephanie stood, naked but for her black pumps and the presents Bonnie had left for her-a shiny new bellybutton stud and silk pasties. The stud was silver, the ball at one end adorned with a tiny Canadian flag. The pasties were white trimmed with red, and at the center of each was a red maple leaf.

"Mm- _mm_!" Bonnie grunted in approval. She licked her lips.

Stephanie cupped her full breasts in her hands, raising them slightly and presenting them to her lover. "You find me satisfactory, then?" she asked demurely, but with a mischievous gleam in her hazel eyes. She knew her role in this scenario and was happy to play it.

"I find you positively patriotic," grinned Bonnie. Stephanie laughed. "Come closer."

Stephanie did as she was told, again making sure to swing her hips. She continued to hold her breasts up and out as she walked slowly forward. Already her nipples were hard under their satin coverings.

"Stop," ordered Bonnie when she was still a few steps away. "Turn." Stephanie turned in place, making a full revolution and continuing around again as Bonnie scrutinized her closely. "Stop," she ordered again when Stephanie's back was to her for the second time. Bonnie spent several moments admiring her lover's bare back and bum before stepping forward and grasping one cheek with her hand. She massaged it, murmuring, "Very nice."

"Thank you."

"Silence!" Bonnie released her grip and swatted Stephanie's ass once, hard. Stephanie gave a squeak of surprise. She should have guessed Bonnie would want to get straight to it after the way she'd ordered her to strip and reveal only moments before. And if that weren't clue enough, Stephanie had seen the toys on the shelf above the bed as she'd turned.

"Ah, ah. I heard a sound." Bonnie clucked her tongue as she moved around in front of Stephanie. "That's a no-no." Stephanie knew what was expected of her. She silently bowed her head in contrition. "Shall I forgive you?"

Stephanie's curls hung forward, obscuring her face. She smiled wickedly, fully aware of what her reply would bring her. "Please."

Bonnie feigned shock. "Bad girl! I ordered silence! On your face," she snapped. The first time she'd been faced with this situation, Bonnie had been uncertain. But discovering how much her lover enjoyed it, Bonnie had quickly grown accustomed to her role. Once she had, she'd found she took just as much pleasure in it as Stephanie did in her own part.

Stephanie knelt, placing her forehead and palms on the cool deckplating, and making certain her ass was the highest part of her body. She could hear Bonnie moving about, but didn't risk peeking. She wasn't ready to push that far yet.

She could tell by the shadows on the floor that Bonnie was behind her now, and the touch of a riding crop slowly being drawn across her ass confirmed it. Stephanie's cunt twitched and tingled in anticipation.

Bonnie could use a very light touch when she chose, but she knew that wasn't what her lover wanted right now. A sharp flick of her wrist brought the riding crop smacking into Stephanie's ass with a satisfying snap.

Stephanie didn't flinch. Instead she leaned back a little, hoping for more. Bonnie obliged her, swatting her again and again until Stephanie's bum showed half a dozen red stripes. Stephanie wriggled with desire, feeling her vagina growing wetter with each strike.

"Be still!" ordered Bonnie.

It was a struggle. Stephanie bit her lip and held her breath for a moment, forcing herself to be still. She so wanted to be spanked again, but trusted that Bonnie had more creative things in mind to prolong the fun. "Stand up."

Stephanie rose, but kept her head bowed.

"Face me."

Stephanie turned around.

It was all Bonnie could do to maintain her control. Looking at her lover, standing there so submissively awaiting whatever Bonnie ordered, was one hell of an aphrodisiac. There were so many things Bonnie wanted to do to her and for her. _Where to begin?_ she pondered. She made her decision. "Lose the shoes."

Stephanie stepped out of her shoes and used one bare foot to push them out of the way. Bonnie walked around her toward the head of the bunk. She never came quite close enough to touch, but Stephanie felt the hairs on her arm rise as Bonnie passed very near.

Bonnie examined the items she'd placed on the shelf and selected the one she wanted. "Hands."

Stephanie put out her hands, daring a peek at her partner. She loved to watch as Bonnie fastened the padded restraints around her wrists. Contrary as it sounded, Stephanie found a certain freedom in placing herself so completely under Bonnie's control. The burden of choice was temporarily suspended.

"Kneel on the bed facing the wall."

Stephanie dutifully obeyed. She knelt, happy for the soft pillow under her knees instead of the hard deckplating this time. Bonnie clipped the cuffs to a small metal ring that Stephanie had attached to the underside of the shelf for just this purpose.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Stephanie shifted so that her legs were open in a smooth descent from her vagina to her knees.

"You may thank me," Bonnie informed her archly.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Very good."

The height of the shelf allowed Stephanie a small range of motion up or down. Now, she bent at the waist and shoved her bum back just a bit. "Thank you?" she said again.

Bonnie complied with her request, bringing the riding crop sharply against her ass once more. Stephanie shivered with delight. "You said earlier that you were feeling naughty," Bonnie said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you been a naughty girl?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Bonnie affected and indignant expression. "Shame on you!" She flicked the riding crop twice more, and Stephanie's ass grew brighter red.

Stephanie just managed to silence her gasp of pleasure. She felt liquid slip down her inner thigh, and clenched her vagina shut as best she could. She didn't want to be done so soon.

"Up!" commanded Bonnie forcefully.

Stephanie straightened up, her gut tense and quivering in barely held control.

"Turn and make yourself comfortable again."

Using the shelf to help her maintain her balance, Stephanie turned so that her back was towards the wall. This put her hands slightly behind her head, opening her up to whatever Bonnie intended to do. She was exposed, helpless, and happy to give herself up to her lover.

Bonnie set aside the crop. She removed her shoes, but remained otherwise clothed as she knelt on the bunk. She ran strong hands along Stephanie's arms from her bound wrists to her shoulders, which she massaged lightly for a moment or two. Then she continued down Stephanie's torso. Stephanie shivered. "Cold?" Bonnie asked.

Stephanie shook her head.

"Good." She continued her exploration. She cupped Stephanie's breasts and used her thumbs to stimulate the already hard nipples hidden under the pasties. She pinched them hard once, causing Stephanie to gasp delicately. Bonnie clucked her tongue in disapproval, and Stephanie bit her lip once again and kept silent. Then Bonnie released her hold, moving her hands around to Stephanie's back and down to her ass. "Oo. Hot," Bonnie cooed in a sweet pout of sympathy. She gently ran cool hands over warmed flesh, and Stephanie allowed her head to fall forward just a fraction onto Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie took it as the invitation it was. She slid one hand around to Stephanie's belly and down through the tight curls of her pubic hair. Finding her destination, she dipped a finger into the wetness of her lover's cunt. "You're so ready," she murmured, nuzzling Stephanie's neck. She withdrew the finger and reached further under still, using it to trace a lazy circle around the rim of Stephanie's anus. Stephanie tensed slightly, but made no objection. "Yes?" Bonnie whispered. "Or no?" Stephanie nodded ever so slightly and leaned into her lover.

Bonnie quickly dipped two nimble fingers into Stephanie's cunt and then slid one very gently up inside her ass. Unable to remain silent any longer, Stephanie moaned in pleasure and pushed back into the touch, welcoming her inside.

"That's right," breathed Bonnie gently. She took her time gently stroking and stretching the tight ring of muscle with one finger before sliding a second slick digit inside. Again Stephanie moaned and pushed into her.

"I know what you want," whispered Bonnie. "Say please." She slipped her fingers out and back in languidly.

"Please," gasped Stephanie.

"Please what?"

"Please, Mistress."

Bonnie smiled. "Very good." She removed her fingers. Stephanie made a small, involuntary sound of dismay. "Shh. Be patient."

Bonnie reached up onto the shelf behind Stephanie, allowing Stephanie to lean against her as she pulled a cleansing cloth from a box and wiped her fingers clean. Then, quickly and expertly, she pumped lube from a bottle and smeared it on the waiting butt plug. With her slippery fingers, she felt again for Stephanie's anus, this time from behind rather than below. She gently spread lube inside the puckered opening. Then she lovingly slid the butt plug into place. Stephanie's resultant gasp and sigh sent a thrill through Bonnie's cunt. She knew her panties were damp, but she was determined to play it cool until she was sure the birthday girl got what she wanted.

Cleaning off her hands once more, Bonnie leaned back, pulling slightly away from Stephanie. Missing the warmth and support of her body, Stephanie felt a moment of loss. But when Bonnie sat down on her bum on the bunk, Stephanie knew she wouldn't be at a loss for long.

Bonnie reached out a hand and gently stroked a finger up the trail of wetness on Stephanie's inner thigh to her dripping pussy. Bonnie licked her finger and smiled. "Mmm, tasty," she said, a gleam in her eyes.

Stephanie feared she would come right then, but she managed to contain herself. More liquid slipped down her thigh.

Bonnie noticed and smiled. It was time. She rose up again so her face was millimeters from her lover's. Bonnie grasped Stephanie's head with both hands and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Stephanie was panting when Bonnie finally pulled back. Her heart raced with excitement and anticipation.

Their gazes locked. "Don't move," Bonnie ordered. "Eyes front." She rose from the bunk and in one swift motion removed her pants and underwear. Another quick, lithe move and her top was flung across the room.

Stephanie held perfectly still. The desire to look at her naked lover was strong, but she kept her eyes focused on a pinpoint of nothingness straight ahead.

Bonnie moved to the locker and opened it. She hadn't wanted to give away her grand plan too early, and so she'd left two particular items inside. Moving with practiced ease, she fitted a vibrant purple dildo to a g-string harness and donned the rig, snugging it comfortably around her. Then, abruptly, she slammed the locker door, making Stephanie jump despite all her efforts to remain still. Bonnie grinned. "Oops," she said impudently.

She knelt on the foot of the bed, putting herself directly in Stephanie's line of sight. "Look at me."

Willingly, Stephanie did as she was told. Her eyes drank in the site of Bonnie: her auburn curls, flashing green eyes, and ready mouth; her smooth shoulders and delectable collarbone that Stephanie still wanted to nibble; her dark pink nipples that stood as if they were at attention; her round hips and the harness about them with its bulging purple toy. She allowed her eyes to stop here; this was what interested her most at the moment.

Bonnie knew what Stephanie wanted even without the visual cue from her eyes, and Bonnie wanted it just as much. She bent over and crawled towards her lover, catlike and teasing. When she reached Stephanie, Bonnie rose up on her knees. She locked eyes with her, used them to guide Stephanie's gaze downward once more. Then she lifted her hands to her own breasts, rolling her hard nipples between thumbs and forefingers. She heard Stephanie's breath catch slightly at the sight, and smiled. One hand still working her nipple, she slid the other down the plane of her belly to the dildo. Stephanie's eyes followed, watching in anticipation as Bonnie stroked it like the hard cock it imitated.

"Ask nicely," Bonnie said.

Released from her order of silence, Stephanie spoke softly but clearly. "Please, Mistress, will you fuck me?"

Bonnie pushed the dildo against Stephanie's belly and felt the other woman push back. The dildo pressed against Bonnie's clit and she gasped. Her attention had been so focused on her lover that Bonnie hadn't realized how close she was, herself. Suddenly, she didn't want to tease anymore.

It was the work of a moment to pump lube into one hand and spread it liberally over the toy. Bonnie doubted she needed it, but she wanted Stephanie to be as comfortable as possible.

Bonnie pressed her thighs together so she could get between Stephanie's. Using one hand to guide her and the other to help her bound lover keep her balance, Bonnie guided the dildo gently back and forth along Stephanie's slick vagina. Stephanie groaned and bore down against it, aching to have it inside her.

"Please, fuck me!" she begged.

Unwilling to delay any longer either, Bonnie slid the phallus inside Stephanie.

Stephanie gasped and moaned at the intensity of pleasure, the incredible feeling of fullness in her cunt and her ass at the same time. She closed her eyes and leaned into Bonnie, feeling hot flesh against hot flesh. Their tits rubbed together, the thin layer of silk making hard nipples slide smoothly against one another.

Bonnie wrapped both arms around Stephanie as she thrust harder into her. The dildo bounced against her clit with each thrust, and she growled deep in her throat. "Fuck yeah." She placed a hand on each of Stephanie's ass cheeks, massaging and also pulling her closer, getting the phallus as far inside as she could, enjoying the pleasure she gave as much as the pleasure she received.

"Yes. There," murmured Stephanie. Then more forcefully, "There!"

They moved in an ever quickening rhythm. The dildo slid smoothly in and out of Stephanie at the same time it stimulated Bonnie's clitoris, driving both women to the edge.

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed, gasping for breath. "Right _there_!" With one last thrust, they climaxed in tandem. Short, intense spasms shook Stephanie as small surges of come spilled from her cunt. Bonnie came in a rush, liquid pouring from her pussy, wetting her tightly pressed thighs. "Fuck yeah," moaned Bonnie again, clinging to her lover.

"Mmm," Stephanie agreed. She buried her face in Bonnie's shoulder, finally getting the chance to nip at the collarbone that had so enticed her all evening.

Bonnie murmured senseless sounds of appreciation, tilting her head to one side so Stephanie had better access. Obligingly, Stephanie sucked at Bonnie's neck. A smaller tremor shook Bonnie, releasing more come from her hot and swollen cunt. "You're fucking fantastic," she breathed heavily.

Stephanie smiled against Bonnie's neck and licked at the sheen of sweat that covered it. "You're pretty fucking fantastic yourself," she replied.

Without another word, Bonnie reached one hand up above Stephanie's head and released the clip that held her cuffs to the ring. Stephanie's arms fell, encircling her lover's shoulders. There was little strength in them at the moment, but just letting them rest around Bonnie was enough for now.

"You want out?" Bonnie asked.

Stephanie raised her head and looked into Bonnie's eyes. "Do you?" she quipped mischievously, pushing her pelvis against her lover's.

Bonnie chuckled. "Not necessarily, but my knees could use a rest."

Stephanie gave an overly dramatic sigh of disappointment. "I suppose."

Before doing anything else, though, Bonnie reached behind Stephanie and gently removed her butt plug. She set it on a waiting towel on the shelf. Holding onto Stephanie as she moved, Bonnie carefully ducked out of her bound lover's loose embrace, withdrawing the dildo from her at the same time. She helped Stephanie to sit down and removed the padded cuffs, kissing the inside of each freed wrist.

Stephanie smiled. "You're so sweet."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just a washcloth, please."

"Your shoulders are okay?"

"Mm-hmm, but you can massage them if you want," Stephanie smiled.

Bonnie smiled back knowingly. "Mm-hmm," she echoed. She rose and removed the harness and dildo, taking them and the butt plug to the lav with her to be properly cleaned later. Then she ran warm water on two cloths.

"And clean sheets," Stephanie called to her, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Bonnie turned off the tap and wrung out the washcloths. "What?" she asked as she came back into the room.

"And clean sheets," repeated Stephanie, pointing to the rather large wet spot in the bed.

"It's a small price to pay." Bonnie grinned impishly.

Stephanie chuckled, returning the grin. "Indeed," she agreed.

Bonnie held out a damp cloth, which Stephanie took and used to wipe herself off. Bonnie did the same with her own. When they were both clean, Bonnie threw the washcloths into the laundry. Next she tossed in the dildo and butt plug into the sink, added the appropriate cleanser, and ran hot water over the lot. She left it all to soak.

Stephanie was still sitting on the bunk with her back to the wall when Bonnie emerged from the lav.

"I don't suppose you have extra sheets here?" Bonnie asked.

"I do. One never knows." Finally she rose and crossed to her locker. In the bottom drawer, she found what she sought.

Bonnie just stood watching her, admiring her. Stephanie's bum was still rosy from her earlier spanking, but the blonde woman moved with ease, apparently without any pain.

Stephanie straightened up, her already heavy arms full of sheets, and turned to find Bonnie staring at her with a silly smile on her face.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"You're just so fucking gorgeous," Bonnie said candidly.

Stephanie blushed. "Thank you."

"And those maple leaves suit you," Bonnie added with a salacious smirk.

"I've always been proud of my country," quipped Stephanie.

"You wear it well."

Stephanie laughed and threw the clean sheets at her lover, who caught them against her belly. "Maybe we shouldn't change the sheets just yet. I only have the one extra set."

Bonnie dropped the sheets to the floor. With utmost sincerity, she said. "I make it a policy never to argue with the birthday girl."

Stephanie's laughter grew wicked. "Very wise."

*****

 


End file.
